When It Comes Down To It
by MirandaHBrand
Summary: Bess and Dan try to get Nat and Nan to admit their feelings, while Nat and Nan concocted the same plan for them.
1. Chapter 1

"Dan! Dan!" Bess flagged the lad down as he carried firewood from the stack by the house. Bess was standing near the fence by the pasture.

"What is it?" Dan asked curiously as he sauntered over to the blonde was staring at something in the distance.

'Look!" She pointed to two figures sitting in the field. Dan craned his neck and squinted his eyes to see who the two figures were. _It was Nat and Nan._

"It's Nat and Nan. Big deal they hang out and talk all the time." He shrugged it off and began to head to the house. Bess quickly grabbed him pulling him back to observe further.

"That's exactly what I mean Dan. They're always together. Why don't they just admit they like each other already?" Bess prattled on to Dan who stood rather confused. _Nat and Nan liked each other?_

"wow, you really are clueless aren't you." She rolled her eyes and left the confused boy there to come to his senses.

Meanwhile in the field sat Nat and Nan observing the Beatle Nan had just caught.

"She's a 'bute ain't she?" Nan smiled at her find and continued to look at it through her magnifying glass.

"Yeah, it's real neat!" Nat chimed in. Nan looked up to survey her surroundings noticing Bess and Dan watching them in the field. She quickly nudged Nat in the side.

"Nat, look!" Nat's head shot up to check it out when he felt another sharp pain in his side from Nan's slender elbow. "Not so obvious!" Nat tips his head up slightly, inspecting the couple over by the fence.

"I wonder what they're lookin' at." Nat was as clueless as Dan at this time. Nan elbowed him once more rolling her eyes.

"They're looking at us dummy."

"Why would they be looking at us?" His head slipping up a bit further.

"I dunno. But I've seen 'em together a lot recently."

"And…?" Nat looks at Nan cocking his head.

"Maybe they're just actin' like they're lookin' at us." Nan explains.

"Huh?" asks Nat becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"Maybe they're actually just 'spendin' time with each other'."She gives Nat a look.

Thinking he may be beginning to understand what Nan is getting at he responds. "Oh, I dunno Nan. Maybe they really are watching us."

"They ain't I just know it." Nan hopes up and begins back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Nat runs after her.

"To talk to Bess, maybe I can get something outta her. You should do the same with Dan." She lifts her eyebrows.

"Nan, I really don't think it's any of our business. Remember what happened last time?" He raises an eyebrow toward Nan.

"Yeah, but last time it was because they were fighting. Now it's 'cause they're gettin' along." She gives a cocky smile and tramps in to the house Nat following behind giving in.

"Ahh Bess. Just the girl I wanted to see!" Nan marches in to the girls room and flops down boyishly on to her bed.

"Me? Why on earth would you be looking for me?" He begins to feel guilty for spying earlier wondering if Nan had noticed.

"I noticed something.." Nan began.

_Oh No! She did notice!_ Bess' palms became sweaty so she rubbed them against her skirt to dry them.

"You and Dan have been spendin' an awful lot of time together lately." Nan asks coyly.

Feeling a sudden relief, she was safe for now, Bess perks up at her vanity.

"Oh? Have we?" The blond answers slyly.

"Yeah, gettin' pretty comfortable with each other?" Nan raises an eyebrow to her roommate. Bess whipped around in her chair, "well I could say the same about you and a certain violinist." She smirks and cocks an eyebrow at her friend. Nan was taken back by her remark. _So what if Nat and I hang out a lot. We're friends… I-I mean Nat doesn't have feelings for me even if…_ her mind trailed off as Bess spoke once again, "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions dear Anthea." Nan cringed at the sound of her full name.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't even though I haaave noticed Dan watchin' ya when you walk away…" Nan dragged out the "a" in have as to catch Bess' attention and boy did it.

"He does?!" Bess yipped giddily.

"Ah-ha!" Nan jumps erect to her friend sitting at the vanity placing her hands on her hips.

Bess' eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she stammered, "I-I… Uhh…" Nan laughed as the princess' surprise.

"Well." Bess snapped. "who wouldn't be curious about being stalked?!"

Nan raised her brows. "Stalked?"

"Well, it is quite… odd." She struggled to find her words.

Nan simply rolled her eyes she was clearly getting nothing out of this interrogation. So she left to go find Nat and see how he was coming along with Dan.

Peering in to the room Nat recognized his childhood friend sitting relaxed him his bed working on no doubt his homework he had neglected to finish the night before. Nat scoffed to announce his presence.

"Oh, hey Nat. How's it goin'?" Dan offered a welcoming hand smack.

"Oh, it's going real good." Nat felt nervous about prying into Dan personal life.

"Did ya need somethin'?" Dan looked to his friend concerned.

Sitting down on to his bed Nat look to his hardy friend. "Well, actually…"

Dan sat up suddenly interested, he looked at Nat intently.

"Is there anything going on between you and Bess?"

_Me and Bess? Ew!_ These were the initial thoughts in Dan's mind but soon more fond thoughts crept in with the thought of his pretty Bess.

"Me and Bess?" Dan laughed. "Naw… Why? Did she say somethin' 'bout me?" Dan's mouth hung half open as usual.

"Not exactly…" Nat began to grasp for a reason to pry. "She just… uh… I noticed she always turns back around when she walks away from you…" Nat felt sick from his lie but Dan perked up immediately.

"She does!" A crooked smile crept across Dan's face. He liked the thought of Bess lookin' back at him.

"Uh.. Yeah! All the time!" Nat felt sick with guilt once again.

Dan remembering his 'mission' at least that's what Bess called it, turned to Nat. "Oh yeah, I've noticed Nan do that to when you guys part ways!" Dan felt less bad about fibbing.

Nat's blue eyes lightened. "Really?"

Dan leaned back in his bed, kicking his feet up. "Oh yeah."

Nat thought for a second. _Could Nan like me?_ The thought was pleasant in his mind. Thinking of Nan reminded him about Nan and their plot, he'd better go check in with her and see what she found out. "Well, I better get going." Nat began to slip out of the room. Dan waved a quick goodbye and Nat was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nan waiting by the barn slips inside when she sees her accomplice coming from the house. Nat soon slips into the barn after.

"Nat, did you find out anything good?" Nan questions her friend attentively.

"Well, Dan did look pretty excited when I told him that Bess always looks back at him when she walks away." His mind flashed to Dan telling him how Nan does the same thing, a sly smile crawled across his face.

"Oooh that's perfect! I told Bess that Dan always watches her leave!" Nan tugs Nat sleeve. "Common, I hear Bess' voice lets go check it out from the loft." Before Nat could say a word Nan was up the ladder looking down at him.

"Common Dan!" Bess dragged the chap behind her. Peering out the parlor window she watched as Nan stood outside of the barn then slip inside. "There's Nan." She whispered. Soon Nat appeared and did the same after surveying his surroundings.

"There's Nat." Dan exclaimed.

"Shh! Not so loud, if Aunt Jo sees us spying we'll both be in for it." The two lower their voices and look about the room making sure no one was around. "Lets go see if we can hear them from outside the barn." Before Dan realizes Bess has withdrawn from the room and was out the front door. "Hurry Dan!" She whispers louder than she speaks. Dan soon follows after wonder just what he has gotten himself in to.

"There's Bess and Dan." Nat blurts out from the loft.

"Shh! You want Nick to find us?" she wapps him in the side.

"Ouch!" He utters, quieter this time.

"Look!" Nan points to Bess and Dan walking through the yard together.

"Gee Nan, maybe you're right." Nat admits.

"See, I told ya." Nan smirks triumphantly. She is suddenly pulled over by her shoulder.

"Ahh, what was that for?" She speaks angrily brushing hay off of her sleeve.

"They're coming this way!" Nat and She quickly escape the loft but have no time to exit the barn before Dan and Bess enter so they try to act casual. Quickly picking up the book they have been using recently in class Nat pretends to tutor Nan about the subject. Dan and Bess burst into the barn,

"And that Nan is why he built the cabin in the woods." Nat closes the book looking sheepishly toward Dan and Bess. "Oh, what are you two doing here?"

Surprised at finding nothing at all they stammer for an excuse.

"Well, uhh… I-I forgot my book!" Bess piped up, heading to her desk and retrieving the book.

Nat and Nan's eyes move to Dan.

"And I was...Uh… Helpin' her find it!" He swallows hoping they bought his shoddy performance.

"Well Nat, we should be leaving. Let's give these two some privacy." Nan snickers as she and Nat leave the barn.

"So Nat's just been tutoring Nan? I don't buy it." Dan slaps his desk harshly.

"Neither do I, common lets go see where they head now." Just as before Bess flits ahead of Dan and he heads out trailing behind her. Just as they're leaving, curious if Nat and Nan had been telling them the truth about when one of them leaves, Bess quickly shot a glance back and Dan just as he shot a glance towards her. Both quickly looked away, and blushed.

Nan and Nat walked down by the river where they fished and sat down on the bridge, dangling their feet off the edge.

"So, you ever think Dan and Bess 're gonna tie the knot?" Nan asked matter-of-factly.

"Married?! Nan we aren't even of courting age yet!" Nat nearly choked at her announcement.

"I know, I was just wonderin' what ya thought about it." She shrugged and went about kicking her legs.

"Well, I could see it happening." After a moments silence Nat breaks back in. "What about you? You planning on getting married someday?"

Nan flushed, _she was a girl after all. All girls dream about gettin' married._ "Yeah I guess." she answered gruffly.

"I do too." Nat replied.

They sat in silence for a while until the thunderous noise of Dan and Bess fell upon them.

"Shhh! Dan. I think they went this way." Bess grumbled.

"Which way?" Dan challenged.

"This way!" She answered louder.

Nan and Nat looked at each other puzzled then back towards the ruckus just out of view.

"Come on." Nat grabbed Nan's hand and lead her under the bridge. Nan blushed, then wondered. _Why am I blushing? Nat has grabbed my hand before…._ She quickly snapped back to reality. Nat covered her mouth with his hand, "Shhh…" They heard footsteps just over head. Then voices.

'They were right here, I swear!" Bess whined.

"Well they ain't now." Dan taunted.

"Well I know that Dan!" Bess was fuming by now.

"Why don't we just give up? If Nat and Nan have feelin's fer each other then let 'em find it out on their own." The words rang down to the children below and Nan began to feel guilty for her actions.

"I suppose you're right. Anyhow, it's almost supper time and I'm starving. We should get back." She and Dan wandered off the bridge and back toward Plumfield. Nat and Nan eased their way out from under the bridge. _Feeling for each other?_ Both thought but didn't say a word. They merely glanced at one another. Nan finally broke the silence.

"Well, so much for that plan." She chuckled hesitantly.

"Haha, yeah." Nat joined in.

"They are right though…" Nan trailed off.

"A-about what?" Nat stammered. His palms became instantly sweaty. _Were they right about.. the feelings?_

"It is just about dinner time. Race ya back!" She quickly jolted ahead of Nat making her way for Plumfield. A sigh or relief rushed over him, he did has strong feelings for Nan, but they were young. Surely those feelings could wait the two years until they were of courting age. Nat chuckled and ran after his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down at dinner that night was full of tension between the four young classmates. Jo sitting at the head of the table glanced about the students noticing the apprehension in the air.

"Such a lovely evening, don't you all think?" Jo voiced to the small crowd. A few mumbles responded."Well, I think this might be a perfect evening for…" She paused and felt the anticipation rise throughout the room, little eyes leaned in to hear the announcement. "Ghost Stories outside!" A gleeful noise rose about the room.

"Wow really Mrs. Jo?!" Shouted Tomy nearly knocking over his glass of milk.

"Sounds great!" Interjected Nan her eyes lit up with mischievous thoughts. The children were once again lively with excitement. Nat realizing they were to be _outside_ became a bit nervous, he could handle ghost stories inside, where there was light and lockable doors and windows, but _outside_… He wasn't quite sure.

"W-will there be lanterns Mrs. Jo?" Nat stuttered out.

"Why? Are you Chicken?" Taunted Emile pointing his fork in Nat's direction.

"Emile that's quite enough." Jo gave a stern look across the table. "Yes, there will be lanterns Nat." She gave a reassuring smile to Nat who began to perk up. Nan leaned over and whispered to Nat, "Don't worry. I'll be there too." She smiled at him and he instantly felt much better.

"I-I don't know if we should do it outside…" Bess whined. "What if...If some wild animal attacks us!?" The room erupted in laughter.

"Don' worry Bess we guys got it all under control. No wild animals will be able to hurt none of ya." Dan cockily smirked.

Jo smiled, "Well, it's settled after the tables cleared and the dishes are done, we'll head out to the field for _scary stories_." Everyone quickly began clearing the table and shuffling about haistely.

While upstairs getting blankets Nan and Bess chat.

"So, _Dan's_ gonna protect you for any wild animals huh?" She nudged Bess with her elbow.

Bess rolled her eyes. "He said _all_ of the boys would protect us."

"Yeah, but he meant that _he_ would protect _you_." Nan winked to Bess.

"Well, I saw you reassuring Nat that everything would be ok." She cocked an eyebrow at the tomboy.

"That's what friends do Bess. Ya think I'm gonna let a wild animal attack you?" Nan swiftly retaliated.

"Sure." Bess smiled slyly at Nan. They finished gathering the blankets and headed downstairs to meet with the other students.

As they headed outside Emile ket on badgering Nat, pointing him in the back as he taunted.

"So Nat? Is _Nan_ gonna protect ya from any monsters?" He proded.

"I-I'm not scared of any monsters." Nat rebuked.

"Oh, so you're just afraid of the _Dark_!" Emile erupted in laughter along with a few of the boys. Nat shook off Emile's comments and continued walking to the field. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned around to find Tommy standing there clutching his teddy.

"Don't worry Nat, I don't like the dark either." Nat gave Tommy a affirming smile and they headed out to the field where Jo had already set out several of her favorite ghost story books. Once the group of young gentlemen reached her she looked for Nan and Bess, upon their absence she called out, "Nan? Bess?" They heard a familiar voice call from the direction of the house. soon they saw Bess running towards them.

"I'm here Aunt Jo!" She was carrying the blankets. They all laid the blankets out and sat down ready to be scared. Jo looked about once again noticing the district absense of one tomboy from the group.

"Has anyone seen Nan?" Everyone looked around puzzled from a moment.

"Maybe she decided not to come!" Tommy piped up.

"But Nan _loves_ scary stories." Emile added.

They all waited a few more seconds then began without her. Half way through the third story they heard a rustle from the near by woods.

"...When suddenly the Man raised his hand reaching for his hat! Only to uncover that He was _Really!_..." Jo cut off hearing the noise.

"D-did you h-hear that?" Tommy shook.

"I-it was probably just some raccoon." insisted Dan, who was a bit startled as well but would never let on. Bess grasped Dan sleeve when the rustling was heard again.

She whispered faintly, "D-dan… I'm scared."

Tommy looked down beside him where Nat had once been. "Hey has anybody seen Nat? He was here a minute ago." They all looked around frantically. Even Jo was getting a bit spooked by now, but felt compelled to remain composed.

"Well, maybe he decided to retire early." Jo assured the frightened children.

"Pfft. Wouldn't surprise me the little.." Emile was cut off by sharp screams emerging from the forest. All the children, including Jo, began screaming and running back to Plumfield as fast as possibly. Once everyone was inside, three figure stood in the field laughing their heads off.

"Did ya see 'em run!?" Nan cackled almost falling to the ground.

"They were SO scared! Even Mrs. Jo!" Nat held his stomach which was pained by laughter.

"Hehe! Boy I'm glad you two talked me into this!" Nick laughed along.

They began walking back to Plumfield to announce their prank. Upon opening the door they were greeted by about 7 sets of fear stricken eyes.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face!" Nan burst.

Jo, was quite upset at being so frightened and _with Nick's help of all things_. "You. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Jo scolded. Nat and Nan's faces immediately fell.

"It was just a little prank Jo." Nick argued.

"We was only tryin' to have a little fun Mrs. Jo. I promise." Nan defended.

"Don't get mad at Nick Mrs. Jo, It was all our idea." Nat gestured to Nan who nodded.

Jo thought for a second, _No one was hurt, so what's the harm?_ "Well, it was kind of funny once you think about it…" Jo thought allowed.

"Yeah, I thought Emile was gonna pee his pants!" Shouted Tommy, the entire room burst into spontaneous laughter.

"Was not!' emile quickly replied.

"Bess' eyes looked like they was gonna pop outta her head!" Dan spewed. Bess swiftly reached up and slapped him across the back of his head. "Hey!" Dan shouted.

"Well, that _was_ rather exciting but I think it's just about time for bed." Jo announced, the children groaned but did as they were told. As they headed up stairs Nan stopped Nat.

"We showed them Huh Nat? She elbowed his arm gently.

"We sure did." Nat snickered. The two friends smiled at one another for a moment then retreated upstairs to their quarters.

The next morning at breakfast the children all chimed about the events which occurred the night before. As they sat at the tabled and all held their own conversations Nat and Nan observed Bess and Dan and vice versa.

"I still think they like each other" Nan whispered to Nat.

"I still think they like each other." Bess muttered to Dan, Dan nodding in agreement.

"Well, when it comes down to it, we're still real young." Nat expressed to Nan, who shook her head in compliance. They all went about eating their breakfast keeping their true feelings to themselves. It was true they were still young, it would still be a couple years until they were of courting age, so it could rest until then. Who's to say this wasn't just puberty. Nan hated that word, but it's all a part of growing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Afterward:

Two years later when they were all of courting age, Nat respectfully asked his tomboy to court him and she agreed. The two were the happiest any couple could be. Bess and Dan went 'round about for a full year until she finally agreed to court him officially, they still fight like cats and dogs but that doesn't mean they don't love each other greatly. After Plumfield Nat was accepted into a music conservatory in Boston, and Nan was accepted into a medical school there too. After four short years of college the two were married. They now have three children of their own whom all attend Plumfield. Bess and Dan got married right off the bat, and moved out west to California just like Dan had always dreamed. They built a ranch together and Bess gave birth to their two children who were just as artistic as she, and as wild as Dan. When they were of age, they too attended Plumfield.


End file.
